Haruhi is a princess!
by Pupness
Summary: Hi, this story is about a Haruhi who goes to Ouran who is in a host club she is predening to be a boy and she is a commanor but in reality she is a princess in Hoshido. He friends are woundering where she is going for the summer, and end up going to her home where she grew up.


_**their thoughts**_

 _whispers_

At Ouran

Haruhi: _I can't wait to go back home to see my family._

Tamaki: Haruhi, where are you going for the summer?

Haruhi: i'm not going to tell you.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Please!

haruhi: no!

Hikaru and kaoru: why not!

Haruhi: because you guys will just want to follow me.

Honey: why not just ask Kyoya? right Takashi!

Mori:* nods head*

Hikaru and Kaoru: Kyoya, do you know where Haruhi is going for the summer?

Kyoya: no, i do not. where exatly are you going haruhi?

Haruhi: i have no choice but to tell you do i?

Kyoya: no you do not.

Haruhi: *sigh* well, i'm going to go where i grew up with my dad.

kyoya: your father has not informed me of this.

Haruhi: i know he didn't.

Kyoya: and why is that?

haruhi: because he said he wouldn't.

Everyone(expept Mori and Kyoya): can we come!

Haruhi: no!

Everyone(exept Mori and Kyoya0: why not?!

Haruhi: because it's the only time i get to be alone with my family.

Honey: your family? but, Haru isn't your only family your dad?

haruhi:*sigh* no.

tamaki: who is else is your family besides your dad?

Haruhi: *sigh* i'm only going to tell you this once okay.

Everyone(exept Mori and Kyoya): k!

Haruhi: well, for starters Ryōuji is not my father, he just looks aft...

Hikaru: wait Ranka isn't your dad then who is he?

haruhi: i was getting to that part before you interupted me! now as i was saying he was only looking out for me he is a friend of my father or should i say was a friend of my father.

tamaki: what happened to your father?

Haruhi: he was killed protecting me.*sad look on her face*

Tamaki:*hugs Haruhi* i'm sorry Haruhi, i shouldn't have asked.

Haruhi: it's ok tamaki, i was only a infant so i don't remeber.

Kyoya: hmm, i wounder how it is that it is not in your files that your father died?

Haruhi: well, sence i already told you all this you might as well come.

Everyone(but Mori and Kyoya): yay!

 **The Day they leave**

 **At Haruhi's Apt.**

Ryōuji: you sure about this Haruhi?

haruhi: yes.

 **At the Suoh 2nd mansion**

Haruhi and Ryōuji, arrive in a carrige with horse's with blankets.

tamaki: a horse carrige? how wonderful!

 **At Ootori mansion**

kyoya: a horse carrige? how intresting?

 **At Hitachiin Mansion**

Hikaru and Kaoru: woah!

 **At HaninoiZuka Mansio**

Honey and Mori, are waiting as the Carrige pulls up.

honey: i've never been in one of these before!

Everyone is in the carrige and the curtains are closed, the blankes that where on the horses are removed to revil wings, the Carrgie goes into the sky.

tamaki: why does it feel like where flying?

Haruhi: your just imaging it.

Kyoya: no, i don't think he is, it does feel like where flying.

Haruhi: oh, really i didn't notice.

 **At their destanation**

kyoya: Hmm?

Haruhi: what's wrong Kyoya?

Kyoya: why are the horse wearing blankets?

Haruhi: to keep them warm.

Tamaki: it's a castle! Haruhi, did your family work for the King of this castle?

Haruhi: you could say that.

 **they enter the castle**

Maid:*opens door* oh, we have guests!

another maid: Haruhi, follow me please.

Haruhi: you guys follow her.

maid: _what do you want me to do with your friends?_

Haruhi: _keep them out of trouble and don't tell them._

the other maid: lady haruhi, are you excited for Lady Sakura's Birthday?

Haruhi: yes, i am very excited to see Sakura again!

Everyone is in a room.

A girl enters the room, she is wearing a prestes outfit.

Maid: Lady Sakura, these are Haruhi's friends.

Tamaki: Hello, Princess, might i say you look lovely today, my name is Tamaki.

honey: Hi, i'm Honey and this bun-bun, this Takashi, most people call him Mori!

Mori:*Nods*

Kyoya: Kyoya.

hikaru: i"m Hikaru!

Kaoru: i'm Kaoru!

Kaoru and hikaru: and to gether we are the Hitachiin twins!

Sakura: It's vary nice to meet all of you, i'm Princess Sakura, welcome to my home!

Tamaki: I have a Question, Princess?

Sakura: Yes?

Tamaki: does Haruhi's family work for you?

Sakura: Haruhi? No she does't work for my family!

Kyoya: then what does her family do here?

Sakura: well thats easy, she my big Sister!

Tamaki: your Sister? Haruhi is your sister, oh you must be thinking of a different haruhi, i'm talking about Haruhi Fujioka?

Sakura: Haruhi Fujioka, i9'm sorry but i've never heard of that name?

Haruhi: what do you guys think your doing?!

tamaki: Haruhi, the princess said she didn't know your family name?

Sakura: As i said she my big Sister!

Tamaki: you mean she is your sister?

Haruhi: yeah, she's my little sister , know you know i'm a Princess.

hikaru : aaaha, Haruhi a princess thats to funny.

Ryoma: thats nothing to laugh about.

hikaru: of coarse it's funny, because we that Haruhi was a commaner!

Ryoma:*takes out his sword a puts it to Hikau's neck* it's not a laughing matter.

Haruhi: Big brother it's ok hes Hikaru hes always like this.

Ryoma:*puts his sword away* i'm only letting you live because your my little sister's friend.

kaden:he doesn't have a scence of humor!

everone stares at Kaden.

Kaden: what?

Haruhi: did you forget that you have a ears and a tail?

Kaden:nope!, but why is everyone staring at me?

Haruhi: because you have a tail and ears!

Kaden: oh, right :D

thats my storie for now review and subcribe if you like it thxs bye


End file.
